The Storm
by Kenome
Summary: Part of the Kenome fic re-write challenge.  Seifer and Zell.   The time period is right after the exam, before heading to the train.   Three Parts.  In Game.
1. Chapter 1

The Storm part 1

A storm was brewing. I could taste it in the air. The static charge pierced my flesh, aching me to the bone. My arm trembled with the ferocious might of my opponents grasp. Our eyes were locked in heated combat. Two mighty forces at war to their very core, fire and lightning. As I pushed, he pulled with just as much force. We were locked in a dance of sheer willpower. I flexed my bicep. Taunting my prey I loosened my grip ever so slightly, awarding his fragile ego a single moment of reprieve before unleashing all of my pent up rage. With a final blow, my arm swung the tan skinned behemoth completely over the table. Sweet victory was mine at last. I looked down at him, Raijin, the god of thunder. His hulking body even intimidated me, once. I stretched out my hand in obvious pity. Raijin's blue cut off jacket was slumped over his shoulder, almost seductive when combined with his whimpering grimace. As if I would ever go for someone like him. Arrogant, useless, inep…

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by the arrival of a rather boisterous child. Always making a scene everywhere he went, that boy. His name, Zell Dincht, struck a chord in my mind. Everything about him irked me. He was so full of himself. Pretending like he was better than the rest of us. Better than my legendary gun-blade. As if his fists could ever compare to Hyperion's honed perfection; Pitiful. Then it hit me. I would finally prove once and for all that I was superior to this whelp. I wandered over to him. Ignoring the crumpling heap beneath my feet, I swept up behind Zell unnoticed. I reached out my hand to his shoulder. Zell immediately countered with a hefty swing at my right temple. Dodging the skilled swing I noticed his expression turn from surprise to anger. A look I have become accustomed to. Everyone else in this school looked up to me and the Disciplinary Committee. Their looks of admiration were welcome and deserved. Zell, on the other hand, always looked directly into my eyes with such ferocity. His unwavering glare was just fuel for my fire. Zell's blonde hair, spiked up to make him seem taller, bounced as he hopped backward to avoid any counters of my own. His voice was deep. In a tone reserved only for me he mumbled, "What do _you_ want Seifer?"

"You scared?" I snickered. An evil grin crossed my face as Zell melted back into his regular 'happy-go-lucky' demeanor.

"Yo Seifer, I really just want a hot dog. Can this wait till after lunch? I ditched class early today and everything!" Zell whined. He was now a completely different person than the one I had touched. His rage subsided to humor. His glare now soft and pleading, "I really just don't know what I would do if I went hungry _again_. Don't be so mean."

"Nice try Chicken Wuss, but I don't show mercy, remember?" I growled, hoping for the reaction I craved.

"You talkin' to me? …Bastard!" Zell exclaimed as he punched at the air in anger. "Wuss? As if!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve with the baby?" I taunted. Raijin's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the whole room from the floor where I left him.

Zell's face blistered with anger and pride. Puffing up his chest and dancing on the tips of his toes, "I'm no baby! You're just an annoying, no good, low level Bite Bug with a dull, used up stinger!" Zell proclaimed. Proud of his insult he danced victoriously.

I could feel my eyebrow twitch with immediate hostility. I wanted to punch his lights out right there to prove this punk wrong, but I knew everyone was watching. I had to play it cool. Suddenly I burst out in roaring laughter, "You think that was an insult Dincht? Your mom would be disappointed in you, such the underachiever."

"What'd you say about Ma'?" Zell murmured. Before I knew it a foot was inches from connecting to my head. I blocked his boot with my fist and in one swift motion I grabbed his foot and launched him at the cafeteria wall. He landed feet first. I was at the disadvantage. Zell shot off the wall, with all of his might, aiming straight for my chest. I stepped to the left and countered, a direct hit. My fist dug deep into his abdomen before he flopped to the ground. I had won.

"Cure!" a female voice rang out. "What the fuck if wrong with you, Seifer?" the girl yelled, running to Zell's side. Blue light encircled the boy's body and healed his superficial wounds. Zell coughed and looked up at the girl before sitting up and glaring at me with hurt in his eyes. Selphie Tilmitt was her name. The yellow dressed ditz was part of the same group as Zell. Her arrival meant only one thing. Squall was soon to follow. Squall Leonhart, the ice king, walked right past his comrades and sat at his table in the back of the cafeteria. Head back, placing his palm on his forehead as if to calm a migraine caused by our little scene. Such the pompous douche he was.

"Seifer, leave him alone." Squall ordered. Yeah, right.

I noticed my true plan was already complete. Smiling, "Oh no Zell, looks like your white knight is here to save you again. Just like a little princess. Can't fight your own battles, can you?"

"Seifer lea…" Selphie was immediately cut off by a determined Zell.

"No. I _will_ fight my own battles. I challenge you to a duel Seifer Almasy!" Zell pointed at me with such fire in his eyes. Was this fire his own or merely my reflection?

"I accept, Zell Dincht. On this day, you have sealed your fate." I was deadly serious. I wasn't about to let this small fry off the hook just yet.

"If I win Seifer, you can _never_ talk about Ma' _ever_ again." Zell's eyed sharpened, obviously overprotective of his dear mother.

"Then if I win you have to be my chicken slave for the rest of the week." I said with the utmost confidence, "Training Room at eight o' clock tonight." Our stares never parting, we mulled over the details in our heads. "Deal" we simultaneously shouted as we retreated to our respective corners of the lunch room. I was lost in thought while Raijin was asking me stupid questions about what he had just seen. I wandered my mind and for just one second I questioned if I was really going to be able to win. That single moment of doubt was enough to piss me off for the rest of my life. My inner turmoil was only broken by the shrill scream of Zell as he finally realized the cafeteria had closed down for the day. I had won this battle. As much as I wanted to enjoy my victory, it wasn't right. I grabbed Raijin's lunch tray and took it over to the sobbing pixie. "Here. I want this fight to fair." I mumbled, sitting the tray on Squall's table, "What good would beating up a starving kid do for my reputation? Just be ready Dincht. I'm gunna' show you just how deadly this Bite Bug's sting can be. " Ignoring the commotion my little act just caused, I slowly left the cafeteria and headed for my quarters. I had to prepare for a battle after all.

Elated with the unlimited possibilities of our fated encounter, a devilish grin crossed my face. Crossing the hall in front of the Training Room, my heart raced in anticipation. While trying to maintaining my composure I couldn't help but notice the thickening air around me. Aware of the change I shuddered silently, ignorant of the imminent danger I had put myself in. The storm I was about to unleash.


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm part 2

It was hard to breathe. Static, absorbed through the surrounding atmosphere, coursed through every inch of my skin. My steps were heavy as I made my way to the core of the Training Room. Questioning the animosity I held for the self-righteous martial artist, I rifled through possible tactics to achieve the upper-hand in the upcoming battle. Zell wasn't a weapon's master like the rest of them. Though his skills at hand to hand combat held no rival, at a distance he was completely useless. With my advanced magical prowess I should have been able to overwhelm him in no time. Reaching my destination, I realized I had yet to run into any monsters on my travels. This was a most unsettling revelation. Could it have been Zell? Normally the Training Room was full of monsters. On a normal day, one couldn't go more than a few feet before being attacked by some mutant plant or towering dinosaur. Was Zell even powerful enough to clear out the whole forest? I silently shuddered at the thought of how much strength would be required for such a task. Looking around for any sign of life I noticed that it was eight on the dot. No sign of the little Chicken Wuss. I knew it. He must have realized he couldn't win and backed out last minute. I wouldn't have been surprised if Squall showed up in his stead. Turning around to leave the ominously barren jungle, I was halted by a figure in the distance. Zell had arrived right on time.

Immediately I noticed that Zell was a little more than beat up. His face, angry and determined, was covered in a dirty sweat. He was without his trademark flaming jacket. The absence of which gave his stature a maturity not normally associated with Zell's small frame. His clothes were torn and dirtied. Standing there in front of me, he was a completely different person than the boy I had picked on earlier that day. He was a man. I could feel the heat billowing from my sleeves. Not knowing why I was so hot and bothered by the visage before me, I threw my coat off to the side. "So you decided to show up after all. Looks like you aren't as chicken as I thought you were." I chuckled, grabbing the hilt of my gun-blade. I readied my stance and questioned why he would take on so many monsters before such an important fight. Was he not taking this seriously? The thought of him treating me like anything less than his superior made my blood boil with rage.

Zell's eyes narrowed. Lifting his hand in my direction, Zell widened his stance. "Yo Seifer," his voice rang out, echoing in the open air, "I am a full-fledged member of SeeD. I outrank you. I'll take full responsibility for what happens here tonight." Zell's voice shifted from its cocky undertone to a more menacing growl, "I'll show you how much I deserve to be called SeeD! I'll prove that I'm no coward. You have no right to look down on me anymore!" The ground beneath Zell started to glow. The air around him was swirling upward, carrying loose dirt and grass. I finally realized what was going on. Limit Break. He had come to the Training Room early to wear himself out. He was _deadly_ serious about our encounter. This was bad. Zell's limit break was fast, furious, and unrelenting. No way to counter. I was still in utter disbelief that Zell, of all people, would resort to almost killing himself to start off our fight with the upper-hand. I had to rethink my strategy, fast. No time.

Zell brought his now clenched fist up to his face. His muscles flexed simultaneously. I couldn't help but admire the lines of his body as his muscles pulsed, tempting something unknown. With the vortex around Zell swirling violently, the enraged fighter exclaimed, "DUEL!" His timbre was sharp and concise. Orbs of light encircled the maniac duelist. I focused Hyperion in the center of my stance. We were going on the defensive. Zell's body flew at me in slow motion. Every detail of his face burned into my mind. The spikes of his blonde hair were pushed back by the force of his thrust. His eyebrows were digging into his eyes with rage and ferocity. The tribal tattoo on his face screamed with a passionate vibrato as it flew toward my face. I tensed every muscle in my body, ready to defend his onslaught.

"Booya!" Zell shouted as his knee came up and hit directly under my chin. He faked me out. I could only absorb his blows with my body as he pummeled me violently. He followed up a volley of punches with a staggering kick to my solar plexus, yelling, "Punch Rush!" and "Mach Kick!" My breath would have been knocked completely out of me if I hadn't lost it a few punches ago. More blows came, each one more painful than the last. I wanted to break free. All I could think about was tearing away from his attacks, but I couldn't move. The punches ceased for a brief moment, "Heel Drop!" His heel came down right onto the crown of my head. The force shocked my brain into a stupor. Unaware of why the constant pain had stopped I opened my eyes to see Zell standing in front of me with his arms bent at his sides. An aura of flames shot out of him. I could feel the heat sting at my skin. His shoulders were ablaze with flames of deep red and orange dancing around his face. He was charging up a finishing move. Zell's scream was almost inaudible to my ringing ears, "Burning Rave!" It was almost a whisper. In one solid motion the fire went from Zell's fist into the ground. I watched in awe as his blow shattered the earth beneath him. Suddenly I was engulfed in hell fire. I could feel the flames singeing my hair and skin as I was blasted into the air. Was this it?

I fell to the ground hard, an all but lifeless lump of burnt flesh and bone. The seconds it took me to compose my thoughts felt like days. Lifting my head I saw Zell kneeling on the ground where he launched his final attack. Using Hyperion as a crutch I lifted myself up slowly, coughing up blood and dirt. I could feel the fragmented bones of my ribcage tearing at my insides. If I were to launch my own limit break, the shock to my system would kill me. I had to heal. Blood and spit pouring from my mouth I gagged, "C…cu…cura." The blue-green aura surrounded me before I had finished the incantation. Cuts on my face and chest were painfully sewn together with threads of healing light. My bones were being snapped back into place. Eyes wide with the intense pain, I screamed. I never got use to healing. The whole ordeal took place over a three second time frame that felt more like hours. I could feel every cell regenerate and fuse. To me, this was more painful that any attack I could withstand. Potions were worse. They were slow, healing you from the inside, burning worse than Ifrit's bite.

I was fully rejuvenated. The only remnants of the vicious beating were my torn clothes that littered the ground beneath me. My vest was almost completely disintegrated by Zell's final strike. My pants and gloves were the only things mostly intact. Zell knew in a fair fight he couldn't win. Well played Dincht. Except for letting me heal, it would have been perfect. Snickering at the thought of such a wasted attempt I snorted, "That all you got?"

Zell finally looked up. His limit break had done more damage to him than he realized, "Y-… You brought healing magic?" His eyes looked like they were about to cry.

I was taken aback by disbelief. After all that, making such a big scene and having such a good plan, the goof didn't bring any healing spells? I scoffed, on the verge of hysterical laughter, "You didn't even bring a potion?"

With water in his eyes he shook his head, defeated. "I didn't know you _could_ bring healing items to a duel. You suck." Zell fell forward on his knees in a pout.

There was something about his sad face that broke my heart. Why don't I just finish him off here or give him a scar to match his precious hero? I couldn't. He was still saving some of his strength. He could have easily finished me off after his complete Limit Break. Why didn't he? Was that pity? I was immediately outraged. If anyone was to show pity, it would be me. "Here," I went into my coat and retrieved the emergency potion I was saving, "drink this." Tossing the potion to the wounded soldier I smiled at the thought of his reckless behavior. "Did beating me really mean so much to you?" I asked.

After downing the free potion, "Why are you being nice? I thought you never showed mercy?"

Smiling, I retorted swiftly, "Mercy? No way. You get pity for being so ill prepared for a fight to the death."

"The death?" Zell freaked, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I scowled at the recovered fighter, "No way I'm gonna let you win."

As I swung Hyperion in broad circles, Zell jumped to his feet. With a newly determined look in his eyes Zell agreed, "Fine."

I opened with a quick fire spell directed in Zell's face. He did a cartwheel evasion and flipped over my head. His speed was incredible and his agility was already a major issue. "Slow!" I yelled as my magic circle enclosed Zell in mid-air. Now we should be even. He was slow enough for me to block all of his punches and kicks. I had to distance myself. Slashing wildly, I sliced Zell's arm with my gun-blade. Pulling the trigger he was blasted off his feet. My opening had presented itself. I started cutting at him in mid-air. I could feel my sword slicing at his flesh as he tried to guard his face. Blood was staining the ground. Somehow he managed to grab my arm, stopping my attack.

"Thunder," Zell whispered as electrical shocks were sent through my nervous system, causing brief paralysis. His kick launched me into the air. It was my turn to get juggled. As Zell's melee attacks bruised my flesh I waited for the effects of the paralysis to wane. No way was I going to let this exchange of blows continue. Static rushed down my arm as it regained mobility. I was going to end this fight.

"Firaga!" The explosion blasted both Zell and I to opposite ends of the clearing. Fire and smoke filled my lungs, burning all the way down. Raising to my feet I noticed the shorter man was already up and waiting. That blow had taken out a huge hunk of our health. It was time for us to finish this fight. Simultaneously, Zell and I initiated our respective Limit Breaks.

"DUEL"

"No Mercy"

A glowing Zell dashed toward me. I ran forward holding my hand up as it was consumed by fire. Meeting in the middle, Zell's fist outstretched to land the first hit as my hand jetted out. The second Zell's fist touched my palm he was forced backward by my flare. His body was blown back to the wall of the Training Room. I flashed in front of his pinned body, ready to deal the final blow. Blood rage boiling in my eyes, I propelled Hyperion at Zell's exposed abdomen. Focusing on his eyes for the look of terror as his life became mine. In that moment, I didn't see fear, but sadness. His eyes were already dead. Hyperion's chiseled blade sliced through Zell's side. Blood sprayed my face. I had adjusted the strike at the last second. I snapped back to the reality of the situation I was in. Dincht's blood was flowing down my blade and onto my hands. "SHIT!" I screamed as I pulled out of his pulsing wound. Zell and I both fell to our knees in weighted heaps. Frantically I lifted his head and looked into his almost lifeless eyes, "H…Hey Zell. Hey. Stay with me man. Come on. I'm sorry. Shit! I fucked up again. Oh shit. Fucking shit!" I was looking for a potion in my coat that wasn't there. I only had one basic cure spell left. Ripping off my bloodstained gloves, I placed my hands on his gushing wound. "CURE!" I screamed at the gouge I had made, hoping that my anger would increase its healing. Slowly, blue light made its way into the weakened body of my victim. Eventually the wound on Zell's side closed up and stopped bleeding. "Hey, Zell. Hey man, come back to me." I pleaded, slapping at Zell's roughed up face. I watched intently as Zell's eyes faded back into awareness.

Blinking and shaking his head, "Seifer?" Zell questioned, "Why am I alive?"

Without even realizing it, my arms were already around Zell's body in tight embrace. So relieved I was beyond words. I just held him in hopes he would understand my thoughts. In my final attack I realized so much about myself. Letting go of the confused Zell I spoke slowly, "I'm sorry… for everything."

Zell's eyes searched mine for any sort of understanding, "But why did you…?" He trailed off, filling in the blanks of his mind with speculations.

"You're just like me." I said solemnly, "We're just trying to prove to the world that we deserve to exist, forging our right with power. When I almost killed you, I saw the sadness in your eyes. Sadness I've always known. I guess… what I'm trying to say is… sorry." My arms fell to my sides and my head bowed down in defeat. There was no reason for me to fight him anymore. My problem was never with him, but that smug chunk of ice he idolized. I guess deep down we weren't so different. My thoughts were pushed to the side as Zell hugged my chest. His body was still warm from the healing magic. Smells of blood sweat and tears filled me. Pulling back, Zell was face to face with me. We looked into each other's eyes and understood each other's pain. Only through the heat of battle could we have forged such a bond. Lost in his deep blue eyes I began to feel it. A pressure was building in the atmosphere, about to burst.

What was left of the hair on my arms stood on end as our faces gravitated together. Static danced from my hands to Zell's flesh as I gently grabbed his shoulders. Our baited breath, dueling hurricanes of passion, tugged at the very fabric of reality. Staggering winds of heated desire poured forth from our eyes as the centimeters between our lips were confiscated. As our lips touched, for the first time the raging seas of my mind were calmed. Was this The End? Hinting of sea and steel, I could taste his blood and sweat mix with my own. In this perfect moment of bliss I was absolved of my sins. Forgiven for years of torment and suffering, understanding my wrongs and growing from my mistakes, it was magic in its purest form. Zell's tongue entered the moistened cave of my mouth. Flirting with its fangs, our wayward tendrils explored one another. Mapping the insides of each other's mouths, I wandered my thoughts. I'd never experienced such things before. What was this feeling?

Opening my eyes, I retreated to my upright position. Stunned at the surreal interaction that had taken place; we both stared at each other with bewilderment and disbelief. I was about to break the silence when the unthinkable happened. Thundering footsteps came barreling toward us. I grabbed Hyperion's bloody handle and turned just in time to be hit by the full force of a thick scaled tail. I went flying. While spinning in air I noticed Zell had been knocked unconscious and landed face first on the ground. Shit. I could have used his help to defeat this thing. Falling on my feet I jumped at the face of the mammoth T-Rextaur, "FIRA!" I screamed as flames burned into its eyes, blinding the hulking reptile just long enough for me to strike. My blade dug deep into the throat of the beast. Blood washed over me as I was pushed to the side by its thrusting head. "Did I get it?" I wondered out loud as it stomped around bleeding. I was standing up to ready another attack when I noticed it was heading straight for Zell's unconscious body. I watched in horror as the raging dinosaur trampled my newly acquired friend. I could hear his bones snap under the weight of the creature. With the fury of Odin, I cried, "NO MERCY!"

The thunder from my strike could be heard throughout Garden. There was nothing left of our antagonist after the smoke and dust had cleared. I got my coat and placed it over Zell. Lifting his lifeless body off the ground, tears flowed down my blood-stained face. Earlier that day I would have laughed if someone told me Zell had died. Somehow, that made things even worse.


End file.
